


Apples and Oranges

by cynognathus



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: John is a teacher, M/M, hamilton is a lawyer, philip is a first grader, teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynognathus/pseuds/cynognathus
Summary: prompt from "I’m your kids teacher and you pick your kid up from my classroom everyday and I’ve been pining over you since day one and all my friends are sick of hearing about it"





	1. set up

**Author's Note:**

> really stupidly dialogue heavy

“Phillip, where is your journal?” John crosses his arms, leaning back slightly to look down at the small first grader in front of him. 

Phillip glanced at the ground, then moved his eyes to look everywhere except at John. “Mr. Laurens, I put it in my bag last night.”

“But…?”

“But I think it fell out this morning,” Phillip shuffled a little, “And my dad probably threw it away. I swear I did it.”

“Phillip, that journal is your responsibility, right? I don’t want to hear you passing the blame to someone else for something that is your responsibility. Sometimes we make mistakes, right?” Phillip nodded. “And even if we make mistakes we have to learn how to move past them, yes? We can’t change what has happened we can only make sure it doesn’t happen again,” John sighed. “You still need to turn in your journal, bud. Bring it tomorrow. I’ll talk to your aunt when she picks you up.”

“She’s not picking me up today, Mr. Laurens, she’s coming tomorrow.”

John raised an eyebrow, “You’re not staying at school all night, who’s picking you up today?”

“My dad,” Phillip gave a toothy grin with a few missing teeth. “He said he didn’t have court today.”

John’s eyebrow was on the rise again. Didn’t have court? Maybe Phillip’s father was an offender, but that seemed a bit odd. It often was the case with some of the students he had in the past, but something didn’t seem quite right. Although it would explain why Phillip’s aunt was always the one picking him up at dismissal- Mrs. Angelica Church. Stunning, and also seemed like a deeply devoted figure in Phillip’s life. John always appreciated when families were involved with education. With such a strong figure in his life, John’s curiosity was sparked. “Then I’ll talk to him instead.”

Phillip’s face automatically fell. “Please don’t tell him.”

John offered a shrug, “That’s what happens when you forget your work. Especially only on the second week of school, my friend,” John raised his voice to address the entirety of his class- 16 other students, “What grade are we in?”

“First!”

“That’s right this isn’t kindergarten anymore. Gouverneur, come up to the projector and share your writing with the class since Phillip doesn’t have any work to share.”

\---

By dismissal, John was ready to decompress in his room, do a little lesson prep then head home for the day. God, but he had promised to meet Lafayette for drinks that evening, what the fuck had he been thinking when he agreed to that. It was only Thursday night. While thinking of ways to get out of it, his thoughts were brought to the present via a yell that reminded him of his promise.

“Dad! Dad!!” Phillip was jumping up and down about ten feet away from John, hoping into a man’s arms who had swooped down to catch him. Shit, John really didn’t to do any more reprimanding today but…

“Mr. Hamilton, I presume?” John stepped forward, offering his hand when the man set Phillip down quickly in response to hearing his name.

“Yes, Hamilton. Alexander Hamilton,” he seemed a bit harried, John noticed. Hair pulled into a bun at the base of his neck, top button of his shirt undone, tie loose. He took John’s hand.

“I’m John Laurens, Phillip’s teacher, it’s great to meet you,” John glanced down at Phillip who was moving slightly with a nervous energy. “Phillip expressed a concern to me about some of his schoolwork that he didn’t bring to class today.”

Alexander had the same nervous air about him, but stopped wringing his hands in favor of tilting his head at Phillip. “What did you not bring?” 

“My journal…”

“Where is it?” Phillip shrugged in response. “You forgot to bring it?” Another shrug. “You forgot to do it?” A pause. Then a half hearted shrug. Alexander dropped to one knee, “Phillip, you need to do your schoolwork. I don’t want to hear about you forgetting it again, otherwise Mr. Laurens is going to call me. Got it?” 

“Even if you’re in court?”

“Even if I have court,” Alexander picked himself up, turning back to John, “I’m sorry, Mr. Laurens,” he gestured and glanced at his son. “Your turn.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Laurens for not turning in my work,” Phillip was back to glancing a the ground.

John nodded, “I accept your apology. Make sure you bring it in tomorrow and I will still accept it.”

Alexander reached into his wallet to pull out a business card, “And see,” he handed it to John, “I’m giving Mr. Laurens my number so he can call me anytime it happens again.”  
John looked over the information: Alexander Hamilton, Attorney at Law. Washington Law was scripted below, an embossed tree in the corner. “You’re an attorney?”

Alexander chuckled, “Yeah, and it always seems like I’m giving those cards out in bad situations. Defense attorney primarily. But um,” he retrieved his shirt pocket and gestured for the card back, “Let me actually write my personal phone too. That you can text if something happens, it’s more likely I can respond to that on the low.”

“Mr. Hamilton, I really appreciate it. I love seeing parents involved with their children’s education. I will keep you updated,” John pocketed the card, shaking Alexander’s hand once more. He waved at Phillip as Alexander took his son’s hand and walked together off the curb and towards the lot. 

Only when John had waved the rest of his kids off for the afternoon and was back inside his classroom did he smack his forehead. Parents were supposed to be old and crotchety, since when did people his age become parents. Probably when John became a teacher. Shit. Parents (read: one father) were really fucking hot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year, definitely doesn't feel like it. I've since moved to a new country, but have finally settled into work and would love to pick up with this. Hope you can enjoy.

“Lafayette, you don't understand,” John groaned, leaning back in his chair. He was seated across from said man, on the patio of a coffeehouse-bar.

“I understand that you think he is hot,” Lafayette took a sip of his beer, “And that should be all that you need to ask someone out, no?”

“There are many things missing from your argument,” John held up three fingers, “One, he's a man- this might be 2017 but not everyone is gay yet.” 

Lafayette scoffed into his beer before John could continue.

“Second, he's my student's parent. Basically a coworker. And dating within the workplace is nasty business. And third,” John waved his hand closer to Lafayette's face, “He has a SON which means he is probably MARRIED.”

Lafayette gave a half shrug, “That means nothing. If there is no ring, how can you be so sure?” And yes, if John had noticed there was no ring while Alexander had been wringing his hands... that was his own prerogative. “You should text him right away,” Lafayette made a grab for John's phone, who snatched it off the table.

“Get your grabby hands away from me.”

“I just think that it would be easier to know right away if you have a chance.”

“What if I don't want a chance?"

“Then we would not be discussing this tonight over these beers.”

John paused, uneasy that the encounter that afternoon had been the center of attention for the rest of the day. And well into the evening. 

“Ok... point taken. Maybe if I just text him something like 'Oh hey this is John Laurens, Phillip's teacher, just wanted you to have my number in case you need anything...'”

“'...like a blowjob.'”

“Shut the fuck up, Laf.”

Lafayette put both his hands up in retreat, “You're right, you're right. Maybe just a regular kiss first.”

“Laf,” John warned, but started typing up a message on his phone regardless. He more or less wrote the same thing he had previously dictated to Lafayette, holding it up to him for approval. “And... sent. Very professional. Extremely casual. Like a virtual parent-teacher conference.”  
–  
Alexander’s phone buzzed from on top of a stack of books on the kitchen counter. It seemed to just add to the chaos happening around him. Phillip was in the middle of a tantrum, stirring the mashed squash on his plate into different shapes. He was pouting, big tears welling in his eyes and spilling over. His cries had quieted down in comparison to a few moments before, but he would occasionally sniffle and begin moaning again. 

“Daddy, please,” he sniffled, still refusing to eat the remainder of his dinner. Alexander didn't respond- he already had given a warning and was having his patience tested. His daughter, Eliza, was also starting to become fussy, wiggling in her high chair and waving her arms in hopes of being picked up. 

Alexander slung the three year old against his hip once he stood up from the table. He started clearing the table of the leftovers, precariously stacking dishes to carry to the sink. Upon seeing this, Phillip shrieked. “Daddy!”

Alexander turned slowly around from the facing the sink. “Don't yell. Finish your dinner,” he spoke firmly. Phillip let out another whimper, but started shoveling the squash onto his spoon properly. 

“Thank you, Phillip,” Alexander turned back around, set little Eliza on the counter and began to wash the dishes. She played with a spoon, tapping it on the counter, seeming to be waiting patiently for him to finish.

By the time Alexander was on the last plate, Phillip shuffled up to the sink with an empty plate. He offered it up with yet another pout and teary eyes. “Thank you, Phillip. Do you have anything to say?” Alexander took it, set it in the sink and crouched down.

“I'm sorry, Daddy,” he muttered, covering his mouth a little with his sleeve.

“Thank you for eating your meal,” Alexander replied, bringing him in for a hug. “Now head upstairs, and get ready for a bath.”

Phillip brightened with a smile, “I'll turn it on!” and ran up the steps of the home. 

Alexander stood and sighed with a smile, then turned to Eliza, “See, he's fine. I hope when you're older you're still as even tempered as you are now.” Eliza babbled a little, smiling big and reaching out to her father. Alexander scooped her up again off the counter, catching a glance at his phone. He reached to check it, unlocking it once he found that he had a message from an unknown number. Possibly a client... actually no. 

Alexander found himself with a small smile after reading the message sent from John Laurens (who had clarified he was Phillip's teacher, although Alexander was certain he would not easily forget said Mr. Laurens). He typed a response.  
–  
“'Thanks, Mr. Laurens! I appreciate the help anywhere, teaching does not seem easy. I can't imagine being in charge of twenty different Phillips.'” John read from his phone after ordering another beer. “Should I tell him to not call me Mr. Laurens?”

Lafayette nodded quickly, “That will lead you immediately down the pathway of... teacher-zoned.”

“That's new,” John responded, slightly distracted from typing out a message.

**John Laurens // 7:20pm:**   
_Just John, please, I get Mr. Laurens all day. And of course, Phillip is a joy in class, generally well behaved so far._

**Alexander Hamilton // 7:22pm**   
_Thank you, John. And thanks are all I can give unless you need legal counsel someday._

**John Laurens // 7:23pm**   
_None needed so far, thankfully. How long have you been a lawyer?_

“Shit!” John almost threw his phone. “I think I already crossed the 'friendly-teacher-checking-in' boundary.”

“It's only been five minutes how is that possible. Oh but look, a response already.”

**Alexander Hamilton // 7:26pm:**   
_I'm 31 if that's what you're trying to guess. Two kids._

**John Laurens // 7:26pm:**   
_I wasn't, but if we're swapping ages I'm 32. No kids._

**Alexander Hamilton // 7:35pm:**   
_With so many kids to deal with all day I'm not surprised. Are you married?_

**John Laurens // 7:36pm**   
_Not unless married to the job counts._

**John Laurens // 7:36pm**   
_How about you?_

**John Laurens // 7:48pm:**   
_Sorry Mr. Hamilton, if I crossed a line._

**Alexander Hamilton // 7:54pm:**   
_Whoops, no lines crossed. Just two kids who would not put their pajamas on after a bath. But to answer your question, no I'm not. I was, but my wife passed._

“Ah shit, Laf,” John held his phone up for Lafayette to read. 

Lafayette simply shrugged, “The only thing I see from that is a man who has accepted his situation. And as such is single, right?”

John closed his eyes slowly, and when he opened them again he was glaring at Lafayette, “You can't be serious.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winter break is incoming, but don't be fooled this story is basically set in Texas so no winter.

It was Saturday, which meant to John that it was prime coffeehouse time. Working from home was a difficult task for him, especially when it came to lesson planning. From the beginning of the year he had a syllabus to work off of, but after settling into classroom dynamics... well if some things weren't tweaked then the whole day would fall apart.

Although John would be pressed to say that a day couldn't be salvaged in some form, it was best to plan ahead. So he was at his favorite coffee spot, indoor seating as well as a large patio space to spread out at. While it was a beautiful day, John settled inside next to one of the few available outlets so that he could work off of his computer. The wifi was not great, but at least he could use his documents without worrying about the battery dying mid-sentence. 

He was in the middle of reworking the center-time schedule when he caught his phone lighting up beside him.

**Alexander Hamilton // 2:22pm:**  
SOS kids want to go swimming and I hate water

John chuckled to himself. Over the past few weeks he had gotten to the point of casually texting Alex, which was a strange boundary to cross at first. Sometimes it was still a bit jarring to see Alex and Phillip together at school. To connect the person that he was chatting with to an actual father was... strange. Given that most of John's close friends were not parents,and not even thinking about becoming parents. And yet here he was, considering Alex a friend. There was always room for firsts, he supposed. 

**John Laurens // 2:24pm**  
Kids aren't my problem on weekends sorry.

Which wasn't to say that John didn't want kids. He loved kids. If he didn't, the job would be double the hell on a regular basis. But being a parent was a huge responsibility, one that required time and energy... and John wouldn't be able to enjoy his quiet weekends anymore. Being a teacher may have been a full time job for John, but being a parent meant doing overtime and not reaping the benefits until 20 plus years later. 

**Alexander Hamilton // 2:30pm**  
Kids aren't a problem... they are a daily gift...

**John Laurens // 2:32pm**  
Yea

**Alexander Hamilton // 2:33pm**  
Yeah.

Alexander sighed to himself. He loved his kids, of course, but there were moments like these that he wished he could have more control over them. Like Phillip and his ever growing sense of self. He was currently figuring out what lies he could get away with, which was tiring in itself.

“Last year I went to the swimming pool by myself,” Phillip was playing with his spoon in applesauce.

Alexander rolled his eyes, “You never went to the pool last year, except for swimming lessons.”

Phillip plowed on, “Yes I did, I can go there by myself right now.” Phillip was acting a bit more petulant than usual which would typically only mean one thing.

“I think it's time for a nap.”

Phillip screeched with a mouthful of applesauce.

**Alexander Hamilton // 2:58pm**  
I'm not saying kids aren't a gift, but in light of recent events... They're not angels. 

**John Laurens // 3:00pm**  
My daily thoughts. What happened?

**Alexander Hamilton // 3:06pm**  
Suggested a nap, applesauce is currently drying on the walls from a slight meltdown.

**John Laurens // 3:07pm**  
Eep, wish I could help out.

**Alexander Hamilton // 3:25pm**  
It's okay, he's managed to settle down, playing with some legos now.  
 **Alexander Hamilton // 3:26pm**  
Also... of course don't feel obligated, but if you'd be interested in getting a drink sometime? At an actual bar with no kids.

**John Laurens // 3:28pm**  
You're a successful parent. And of course! Sounds like it would be really nice- how about friday?  
 **John Laurens // 3:28pm**  
LAFAYETTE  
 **John Laurens // 3:28pm**  
GUESS WHAT

**Lafayette // 3:29pm**  
I know.


End file.
